Hyperdimension Neptunia : 12 Gold Guardians
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: In ancient times, there a group who devoted their lives to protecting Goddess of Gamindustri. These group were capable of fighting without weapons, a swing of their fist alone was powerful enough to rip the very sky apart and shatter the earth beneath them. They known as Gold Guardians. Now can the Guardians and Goddess unite as one or they split apart?


**Supreme Evil King in**

**Hey guys it's me back with new stories, I know my other stories not finish and I'm not update the other sories but this idea in my head for a while now so I'm writing this new stories before continue the others. I hope you like it.**

**Like my other stories Fate Soul Link, this one is AU also massive crossover especially Saint Seiya and all CPU/Goddess in HDD form because I like that form.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Gamindustri...

Here in this reality shift realm exist 4 presiding Goddesses. Each Goddess resides in Celestia, a remote world separate from the land they oversee.

Goddess Black Heart and her 'Land of Black Regality –Lastation-'.

Goddess White Heart and her 'Land of White Serenity –Lowee-'.

Goddess Green Heart and her 'Land of Green Pastures –Leanbox-'.

Goddess Purple Heart and her 'Land of Purple Progress –Planeptune-'.

Each of the Lands have many Guardians who have the duty to protect their own Goddess. To become the Guardians the must prove themselves not only in their strength and mettle, but also their undying loyality to their Goddess.

If they passed the test, they are given the unique armor bestowed by their own Goddess. The armors have the motives of 12 Zodiacs. In Lastation, they have the Guardians of Libra, Aries and Gemini. In Lowee, they have the Guardians of Aquarius, Taurus and Virgo. In Leanbox, they have the Guardians of Pisces, Scorpio and Cancer. In Planeptune, they have the Guardians of Sagittarius, Leo and Capricornus.

Here, the Goddesses with the help of their Guardians, fight endlessly in battle to rule over Gamindustri. This battle has been etched in history for millenias and it still continues on to this day. This is the Goddess War...

* * *

**(Somewhere in Celestia)**

The battle between the Goddess and their Guardians was really tense.

Has it been a month? A day? Or even just a hour? They lost count of how long the battle has been going on.

There was a young woman who have the dark-lilac purple hair and blue eyes with the symbol like CPU button, her hair is very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer.

Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. She wears a suit that resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and blue pieces along it. The boots and legs armor are above the knee.

Besides her is a young man who have light silver or a white color hair, is short to medium in length, long enough to cover his forehead, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes is red like blood.

He was wearing a golden armored plating, that covers most of his body with light-golden inlays across the armor, with a pair of separate, large golden wings on the back, an ordinary headgear protecting the forehead, a large portion of waist platting covers the lower parts of his body, and several blue diamonds appear on the chest, arms, knees, waist, and headpiece. Also, a long white scarf is worn around his neck.

He heard his Goddess pants like she was really tired, and he turned to her in concern.

"Are you alright, Lady Purple Heart?"

"Yes… I just need to take a breath."

"You're all so stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?" They heard a voice.

In front of them they saw a a young woman with pure white hair and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes was a glowing teal, like an emerald. Her outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck.

Besides her there was a attractive young girl of below average height. She has lavender eyes, fair skin, and honey blonde waist-length hair with long bangs. She is also buxom, and has a slender, curvaceous figure.

She wearing a light-golden armored platting over dark magenta clothing, which covers most of her body in a feminine structure, including the waist, while wearing a heart-shaped tiara attached to the side with a pair of shields composed of two masks that represent the constellation Gemini, small white fabric appear on each shoulderplate, while a long, white and blue cape drapes over her shoulders.

"Like Lady Black Heart said, it's better that you all give up. Especially you, Goddess Purple Heart and her Guardian Sagittarius."

"Nonsense! We've been fighting for hundreds of years. Why quit now?" Purple Heart replied.

"Sorry, but as long as my Goddess is fighting I will not give up, Gemini." Sagittarius said.

"That's my line! I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess." The young girl said.

She has short light blue colored hair reaching her neck and messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue.

Unlike the other two Goddess, beside White Heart there were three individuals. The first one is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. She wear a golden amored platting over black clothing, wich cover her body in feminine structure including waist. While wearing headgear protecting the forehead in the midle have the green like jewel.

The second one is He has tan skin and unruly hair that is lilac in color, which is the same as his eyes. He wearing a golden armored platting with a plate-based design, over a sleeveless violet outfit. It resembles a bull, with spiky horns at his shoulders and a white fabric cape draping over his shoulders. The armor covers most of the body, leaving little of his body unprotected, and several purple gems adorn the armor.

The third one is a slim girl with long black hair. Her most interesting trait are her heterochromatic eyes: her right eye is blue and her left eye is purple. She wearing golden armored platting over a sleeveless pale blue outfit. It covers most of her body, the shoulderpads protect the sides of her chest, and a pair of large elbow and knee pads. The armor has large tipped feet, and a white hemas floats above her head in place of the standard white cape.

"Well to tell you all truth, I really don't care but I want to show you I'm the strongest among the 12 Gold Guardians." The bull-armor said.

"Is that brain of yours is only for fighting, Taurus?"

"Well he's just being himself Aquarius."

"Shut up Virgo, you too Aquarius. I just like fighting, that's all."

"How much longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?" The young woman said.

She has long, sea-foam green hair straight worn in a ponytail. Her eyes light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled suit with small black and green pieces. next to her side there seen a two figure.

The first one is a teenage girl with pink eyes and long, flowing white hair. She wear a golden armor like the others but her armor resemble to like-fish she also wearing black scarf around her neck.

Next to her is a very beautiful and attractive pale-skinned young woman with long, black hair, black eyes that has a sharp gaze and a lithe figure who is tall for her age. She also wear a golden amor who resemble to crab.

"Like you said Lady Green Heart, this pointless fighting is not beautiful at all." The fish-armor said while holding a single red rose in her hand.

"Lady Green Heart, can I kill them now?"

"Now, now Cancer. Killing them right now is not beautiful you know. Sometimes I wonder why beautiful girl like you like killing people."

"After this, I'm really gonna kill you, Pisces!"

"Calm down you two, your enemy is in front of you not on your side." Green Heart said scolding her Guardians.

"Well then, how about you do us a favor and die already." White Heart said, starting her attack.

Pisces and Cancer saw White Heart begin her move, trying to attack her before she attacks their goddess, but White Heart Guardians, Aquarius and Taurus, didn't let that happen. But unfortunately for White Heart, her axe was easily parried by Green Heart's spear.

"My! Such raucous manners! I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you." Green Heart said.

"Shut up! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

"...Breast are symbolic of maturity and fertility...qualities of a goddess. With such logic, it can be said you are the least...fitting." Green Heart said with a triumphant look on her face.

"The hell's that? All that crap, talking out yer butt. I'll kill you!" White Heart said furiously.

Black Heart who looks at the two goddess fighting each other, taking the chance to defeat them while they're distracted.

"Let's go, Gemini!"

"Yes, my lady."

But Virgo saw Black Heart and Gemini charged at her goddess, so she tried to intercept both of them. Gemini also tried to make path for Black Heart so she can attack freely, with Virgo and Gemini fighting each other, Black Heart can attack White Heart and Green Heart at her leisure.

"Got you!"

Fortunately White Heart and Green Heart was able to evade Black Heart's attack. Barely, but they are able to evade it.

"Dammit, that was close!" White Heart said.

"Ahahahahaha! It's your fault for idly babbling in the midst of battle!" Black Heart said.

"Really, how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue?" Green Heart said.

"Well then, why not get rid of one of you?" A mysterious voice said give them a suggestion.

"True... that could be the catalyst of change we've been searching for." Green Heart said.

"Not a bad idea." Black Heart said agreed with the sugesstion.

"What? What are you talking about?" Strangely only Purple Heart who didn't hear the mysterious voice.

But Sagittarius can hear the mysterious voice and he didn't like it, not one bit. He closed his distance to his goddess.

"So who's the sad one to be ousted here?" White Heart asked.

"I suggest... Purple Heart...Neptune and her Guardian Sagittarius." The mysterious voice said.

"It would be difficult to get rid of them later, so I can agree to that." Green Heart said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." White Heart said.

Purple Heart who confused with the three goddess asked them again.

"Who are you three talking to?"

"Be careful Lady Purple Heart, they seem to plan something." Sagittarius said.

"Ahahahahaha! It's settle then! So sorry!" Black Heart said.

"What! What are you all talking about?! Sagittarius, explain it to me!"

"I'm not letting you three to closer any longer! Even if you three are the goddess, I will protect Purple Heart!"

The three looked at each other, then they give the signal to their Guardians to fight each other. The other Guardians knows the signal, the three Goddesses make a temporary truce to fight one enemy and one Guardian.

Sagittarius knows better, it was impossible to win this fight, he alone against six other Guardians, that was just a suicidal attempt. But he must do it, he will do anything to protect his goddess… even if it means his death, he will do it.

He want to prepare his final fight but he sensed something so he pushed his goddess aside and with his wings he flies away to dodge it. When he flies back, he saw someone attacking him and he knows who he is.

He has short, blond hair with two, long streaks growing to his shoulders, he wearing gold amor with design like the goat.

Then Sagittarius land back, newfound fury filled his heart.

"Capricorn! What's the meaning of this!"

"It's like what you see, Sagittarius."

"So... you betrayed us! You betrayed Lady Purple Heart's trust!"

"You can say that, and also I'm giving them some time!" Capricorn said while pointing his finger to other direction.

Sagittarius look at that direction and surprised that Purple Heart and Black Heart has began to fight each other. After Black Heart attacks, White Heart backs her up to fight Purple Heart along with Green Heart. Three goddess against one goddess, Sagittarius wants to help his goddess because the situation now is worse than he expected, but he finds himself unable to.

First, Capricorn betrayed them and the second, the Leo armor have yet to found its user.

When he went to help her, Capricorn didn't let that happen along with six other Guardians. They surrounded him from every side. While he was fighting the other Guardians, his goddess also tries her best to fight the other goddesses.

She can match the three all by herself and that was pretty amazing, but when she collides with Green Heart, White Heart uses her axe to attack, making Purple Heart lose her grip of her sword.

When she was trying to grab her sword back, Green Heart throws her spear to prevent that.

"I'll finish this! Begone!" Black Heart shouted.

Purple Heart just protect herself using his hand but the power of Black Heart was too strong for her and then she fall from the Celestia. Sagittarius who saw that, makes a beeline to try to save her, but the other Guardians didn't let that happen, they attacked Sagittarius together making him fall to the ground.

"Too bad you don't have the final Guardian, Sagittarius. But it is such a waste to just finish you off now, how about you join Lastation and pledge your loyalty to me." Black Heart said.

"Just because you haven't found the final Guardian yet, you want to recruit another Guardians!? Sagittarius, join the Lowee instead." White Heart said.

"That's enough you two, it's clear that he will join Leanbox because I'm a mature goddess both physically and mentaly." Green Heart said.

Sagittarius slowly get up, even he thought the offers of the three goddess are tempting. But he already swore himself to this Sagittarius armor and he doesn't want to break his own oath.

"Sorry, but I refuse." Sagittarius knows his answer can be his death sentence.

"Is that so... that's really a shame." Black Heart said.

She and the other goddess give their Guardians signal to attack Sagittarius.

Sagittarius himself didn't stay still. He takes out his trusted golden bow and the golden arrow and he aims to the mysterious voice is. He knows someone was there so he bets to his luck that his arrow was right on the target. Whoever that is.

"Even if it is not today, this arrow will show you all the truth of this battle." Then he releases the arrow that shot to somewhere in an unknown and at the same time, the other Guardians attack him together. Their attack connects.

Like his goddess, he also fell from Celestia, unknown to where he landed, but he swear to find the true mastermind behind this unfair battle.

* * *

**How your opinion about this stories, I'm sorry if this short one but I promise next chapter will be longer.**

**I'm also sorry if I can't describse entire Gold Cloth good enough but Imagine all Gold Cloth in this stories in Saint Seiya Omega version.**

**Oh yeah like Fate Soul Link this storie will be Harem.**

**See you in next stories and chapter**

**Supreme Evil King out.**


End file.
